Burning Trust
by Spoofie
Summary: Aria's new stepfather is a sketchy guy who she only wants to trust because he makes her mother happy. What will she do when he starts to become threatening, and will a certain Ezra Fitz step in to help her? Rated M for safety/later chapters. Ezria.
1. Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own PLL or its plotline, characters, etc. **

**A/N: Well, I can't remember the last time I wrote a story. A couple years ago I think. But I've had the ideas for this one in my head for months and the only way to stop thinking about them is to write! I hope you guys enjoy and please tell me what you think of it by the end!  
**

**Aria & her friends are all 18 in this story, for parts of the plot to be possible.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Every day was practically the same to me since my father left us: I woke up, ate breakfast, went to school, had dinner then went to bed. I think my mother, Ella, was hit the worst by this. Mike wasn't around much, saying he was studying with a friend or finding some obviously untrue excuse to get out of the house, so I know that he sensed it as well. I suppose he was right in doing so, considering the fact that none of us were quite up to the task of interacting with each other. Some days Hanna, Spencer, or Emily would ask me what was wrong if I was acting distant or feeling down. Each girl had her own way of cheering me up.

One day Hanna surprised me after school by taking me shopping in Philly at a few department stores. We went out to dinner and our talking and laughing almost made me forget what my father was putting us through. Emily decided that taking me and the girls to coffee Thursday mornings, the days her swimming practice didn't start insanely early, would help cheer me up. And it definitely did, because no matter what happened I knew I would always have my friends to be there for me. They'd be there whenever I needed to talk. Like the time I couldn't sleep and Spencer drove to my house just to listen to me at two in the morning; I'm sure I interrupted one of her late-night study sessions but she didn't seem to mind.

Things continued to look down for my mom, she didn't smile much anymore and rarely seemed to have time to make dinner since she had to work double shifts now that my dad wasn't helping support us. At first I didn't quite know whether everything would turn out okay. The rut that had become our lives was running so deep I wasn't sure we'd ever escape; the shock after Byron left us was too much. There was no possible way that things could get better quickly. Or so I thought.

About two weeks after winter final exams Ella came home late at night while I was doing my biology homework. Not only did she say goodnight to me, but she said it with the biggest smile I'd seen on her face in about six months. It even reached her eyes. I had asked her why she was so giddy but she just shook her head happily and practically skipped to bed, like an overly excited teenage girl. Hey, I was eighteen and _I _thought she needed to calm down.

There was little time for me to guess what made her so happy, because by the end of March mom officially announced she was seeing someone and that he was coming home to meet the family for dinner. I texted my friends the news and they all gave me responses filled with encouragement about how it was so great for my mom to have found someone. She seemed so excited that I volunteered to help with dinner, by setting the table and preparing vegetables while she cooked a heavenly-smelling chicken dish. At 6:30 pm the doorbell rang. I opened the door and was met by a smiling middle-aged man, who looked me up and down before smiling even wider and extending his hand to me.

"Kevin Miller. And you must be Aria? Your mother has told me so much about you," he continued to grin. It creeped me out a bit but I brushed the feeling off. I had to give him a chance, for my mom's sake.

I smiled meekly back at him anyway and shook his hand. "You'd be correct. You must be the reason my mom has been so happy lately! I'm so glad we can finally meet."

Kevin's grip on my hand was a bit tighter and lasted longer than I would've preferred. I had attributed it to the fact that he must just be an overly friendly guy.

"Well, Aria, the pleasure is all mine."

And for some reason, deep inside me, I knew that his words held more meaning than he was letting on.

* * *

Today was the last day of school before Rosewood High School started spring break, and Hanna was sitting on my desk during history class talking about the designer boots she just bought. It was a free period, just like most other classes today were, so no one was being productive unless you consider gossiping useful. I was half listening, half not. As I twirled one of my dangly teardrop-shaped silver earrings in my hands I thought about how much of this spring break might be spent at home. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with my family, it was just that Kevin was becoming a nuisance to me and Mike. He'd always check up on us in our rooms which were clearly off-limits to him, try telling funny stories at dinner but failing miserably, and never helped around the house even though he moved in weeks ago. Honestly I don't know what Ella sees in the guy, but what I do know is that I won't be spending a second longer than I have to in the Montgomery household.

I let my soft chestnut curls fall over my left shoulder and ran my fingers through it, a nervous habit I've attained ever since Kevin moved in. I'm not sure why, but the guy makes me jumpy. Hanna snapped her fingers at me, bringing me out of my own thoughts. I realized Spencer and Emily were standing in front of me, expectant looks on their faces.

"Well?" they asked, obviously waiting for an answer to a question that I missed.

I shook my head, signaling that they needed to repeat themselves "Well what?"

Sighing dramatically, Hanna left her position on the desk and placed both her hands on my desk so that I could see each of her perfectly manicured purple nails.

"Do you want to come to Florida with us or not? Emily's mom surprised her with four plane tickets this morning since she'll be out of town for spring break to visit Mr. Fields in Texas."

I smiled so wide I'm pretty sure my face would be sore in the morning. "Of course I do! I've been hoping to get out of the house for a while. When do we leave?"

Hanna stood up straight and smiled at my two friends. "The day after tomorrow. Pack your stuff and Spencer will pick you up 6 am sharp on Sunday! And you know by 6 am sharp I mean sharp. Spence will have a stick up her ass if you're not out the door once her car pulls up."

Spencer gave Hanna a pointed look, but rolled her eyes and laughed, nodding. "It's true…I will, especially if I get to Hanna's house and she's still deciding what pair of heels to wear on a 3 hour flight."

Time flew by quickly, Saturday spent shopping for missing essentials and packing for the trip. While I was double-checking that my favorite pink polka-dot bikini still fit perfectly, glancing up and down at myself in my full-length mirror in my room, I noticed something move outside my door. I didn't remember leaving it cracked open, so I walked over and quickly shut it. There was no way it could have been what – or who – I thought it was. He was at work until later tonight.

Forgetting completely about what had just happened, I smiled to myself as I zipped up my black suitcase and snapped my canvas bag shut. After dinner I went to bed immediately, falling asleep unexpectedly fast. There was no way I was going to consciously wait any longer than I had to for my amazing spring break to begin.

When morning came I quickly washed my face, pulled my waist-length hair into a ponytail, and put on some comfortable light blue shorts and a white t-shirt while slipping into silver flip flops. Grabbing my bags and saying goodbye to my mom and Mike, I started to run out the door when I saw Spencer pulling up. I was quickly pulled back by Kevin, who had a fake grin on his face.

He was trying to sound like he was joking around when he said loudly, "What, your favorite old man doesn't get a goodbye-hug?" But when he reached for my shoulders and pulled me to him, he whispered, "Don't wear the pink swimsuit too much. The boys will be all over you."

A shiver ran down my spine as I nodded, quickly slamming the door shut and hopping into Spencer's little blue sedan next to Emily and not daring to look back at the house.

* * *

Kevin's last words to me were still swimming through my mind as I was sitting in the middle seat of a small jet that would be flying me and my friends from Philly to Miami. Since Emily's mom had bought the tickets somewhat last minute, the four of us were scattered all about the plane. I looked to my left at the snoring old man in the window seat next to me and realized I probably wouldn't get a wink of sleep on this flight. I mentally shrugged, knowing it could be worse since no one was sitting on my right, so I would probably be able to stretch out. Sighing, my fingers unconsciously started to play with my hair and unknotted tiny tangles as they moved.

Several minutes before the flight attendants were supposed to shut all the doors to the plane a man rushed on board and took the seat next to me. _So much for comfort_, I thought to myself.

It wasn't until I looked over at him that I realized he was strikingly good-looking. He had short, almost curly dark brown hair and beautiful grey-brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light of…wherever we were. Hell, I don't even know this guy and he made me forget where I was. I mentally slapped myself and opened my bag to take out _To Kill a Mockingbird_, a classic I've read countless times but can't seem to get tired of.

I jumped in my seat when I heard someone ask, "That's one of my favorite books. I assume you're reading it for an English class?"

Looking over, I realized it was the guy who just sat next to me. I shook my head, "No, I just bring it with me wherever I go. I never get tired of it."

A smile I didn't expect but immediately loved graced his features, reaching his eyes. "Well that's the first time I've heard anyone besides myself say that. I'm Ezra Fitz by the way."

I quickly returned his smile and introduced myself. This might not be such a bad way to spend my three hours stuck on this plane.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm going to need a lot of feedback so I can know what you think, how I should change it, whether I should continue, etc.  
**

**Also, if any of you are or know of a beta reader, I'm in desperate need of one. I want this fic to be as good as possible!  
**

**If you've read this far, then thank you! Looking forward to hearing back from y'all! :)  
**


	2. Seems Like Paradise

**Disclaimer:**

******I don't own PLL or its plotline, characters, etc.**

******A/N: ********Thank you all sooo much for the positive reviews. They've really helped out and I've definitely decided I want to continue this story because of you. It might get difficult in the next few weeks since I'm transitioning into my freshman year of college but I will update as often as possible. I'm thinking it'll be easier to get chapters done thanks to my wonderful beta reader xTasteTheRaInBoWx. Anyway, no need to draw this out longer than it needs to be. **

******Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading! xoxo**

* * *

I sat on a beach towel by the shore next to my three best friends, sighing as a cool sea breeze swept through my hair. One things I could never get tired of is the amazing weather here in Florida, and the sound of the waves crashing against the sand and rocks. Emily's mom rented a beach house for us, which we were all grateful for - in a hotel we'd never have the peace and quiet that we got with our lovely little home.

We arrived yesterday and took a cab down to a private area of the beach where our house was, and my jaw dropped when we got inside.

The foyer when you entered was covered in pristine white tile which was present in every room of the first floor except the living room and dining room. A few steps in from the front door were curved and carpeted staircases on our left or right, both leading to the second floor where I assumed our bedrooms were.

Needless to say every part of this house was perfect - even the bathrooms. I was so excited to spend the next two weeks of spring break with my best friends that I forgot all about the situation back at home.

I closed my eyes and laid on my back, laughing as Hanna gushed over Ezra and how it "must have been fate" that we met. From the way she talked about him, I'd say she liked him more than I did. But come on, I'd only known the guy for three hours! We had only really talked about topics like favorite music and literary pieces, and our interests. What really caught my attention was the fact that there was so much in common between us, like how we both loved the classics more than any modern novels and how we couldn't stand to watch the movie-versions of books because they were always far less appealing than what we had imagined in print.

Spencer sighed, playing with the strings on her plum colored bikini. "You know, based on how much you love talking about him, I'd say you're more interested in him than Aria is, Han..."

Hanna widened her eyes, "I am SO not. I'm just excited for her is all, meeting a hunky guy before we even landed! Too bad she didn't get his number."

I suppressed a grin at this, because that wasn't completely true.

"Yeah, besides, we all know Hanna just loves boys in general. Plus she talks this frequently about any gossip," Emily interjected, smiling teasingly when a glare was shot her way.

This was exactly why I left out a major detail of my conversation with Ezra. I'd have to deal with days of endless talk about my encounter with this just-out-of-college-starting-a-job-next-year high school English teacher. Well, I guess it could be considered a big deal that he's an older man, but only my senior by about five years. Hey, it's a comfortable age gap!

Remembering just what happened on the flight, a few butterflies bubbled in my stomach.

I guess we'd both intrigued each other equally, because while I oh so courteously started scribbling my number onto a napkin for him, he said, "Aria?"

I looked up so suddenly that I didn't realize his closeness when he said it. My breath hitched in my throat a little but I managed to keep my composure.

"Yes?"

He smiled a little as I blushed; "I'd...really like to get to know you better."

It was my turn to smile at this point. Leaning in closer so that our faces were inches apart, I looked down at his lips then into his eyes. I ran my fingers down his arm so lightly that they barely touched the fabric of his shirt, opened his hand and slid the napkin into it. Leaning in a bit closer, I breathed, "Same to you." Not breaking eye contact and certainly not losing the smirk that graced my features, I stood and walked off the plane.

So while Hanna expressed her eternal pity for my loss and apparent inability to get a guy's digits, I just giggled. She looked at me curiously before asking, "What's so funny?"

"Well," I started, "I might not have gotten his number, but...he has mine."

I finished my sentence quickly before looking down as a slight blush crept up my neck, knowing this new information would cause my friend to go absolutely nuts.

"ARIA MONTGOMERY," Hanna shouted, kicking at the sand from her position next to me for emphasis, "How in the WORLD was this not mentioned to me before?"

Playfully rolling my eyes, I mumbled, "Maybe because I want to avoid reactions like this?"

Huffing, Hanna seemed to accept my answer while Spencer and Emily just laughed.

* * *

Later that night, after having dinner at an amazing seafood place, we all sat in cushioned lounge chairs on the balcony that outstretched from the master bedroom.

The bedroom was huge, having a floor covered in white carpet with walls a pretty dark bluish-green color, there were two king-sized beds parallel to each other that we all shared. There was another small bedroom across the hall but we decided we'd rather be in the same room on this trip.

Nearly lulled to sleep by the sound of crashing waves and chirping of crickets, I was startled when my phone vibrated from the coffee table beside me. I yawned and stretched before sitting up and grabbing it off the table, opening the new text message and reading it.

_Hey, you missing something? This is Ezra by the way._

Attached to the message was a photo of my copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. How stupid could I be? I mentally slapped myself, realizing I left it in my seat in my attempt to make a clean exit off the plane after slipping Ezra my number.

Shaking my head at myself, I typed a quick reply and ran my fingers through my hair.

_Can't believe I forgot about that, it's usually with me 24/7. Any chance I could get it back?_

Apparently subtlety wasn't my strong suit, because Spencer looked over and asked, "What's wrong Aria?"

"Oh, nothing," I looked down at my bubblegum pink nails, "Ezra just has my copy of _Mockingbird_."

I don't know why, but I certainly wasn't prepared for the shrieking "WHAT?"s from the three girls around me. Nodding, I just said "yep," popping the "p." So much for being sly with Ezra.

"So you'll have to see him again," Emily said with a small smirk. I nodded, blushing a little. Guys didn't always have this sort of affect on me, but my experience with Ezra so far was actually exciting. Knowing I'd see him again was enough to boost my mood even further than I'd already felt after this great day.

Hanna, moving to sit at the foot of my chair, grabbed both of my hands. "Well? Is he here?"

Laughing, I moved to sit cross-legged so I was closer to her. "Yep, he's hiding in my closet as we speak."

"You know I meant here in Miami you goof. So is he?" she shook my hands a bit to demonstrate her excitement.

At the same moment, my phone buzzed. Before I could reach for it Hanna snatched it from the nearby coffee table and read the text out loud, in a deep voice to imitate what Ezra sounds like. "He says, 'If you're still in Miami then of course! Otherwise I'll have to get it to you some other way. Ps you're one sexy lady'."

Bursting out in a ridiculous giggle, I took my phone back. "Okay, Han, he did NOT add that last part so don't even go there."

She smiled widely, "Well, you know, he was totally thinking it when he sent you that text."

Spencer joined in too, adding, "I agree with Hanna. Especially if this dude is willing to meet you on his vacation just to give you a book. You should tell him you'll meet him somewhere!"

I nodded and grinned at my friends, then sent him a quick text.

_When and where? In Miami for the next two weeks. :)_

At this point mosquitos started buzzing around our heads and it was getting late, so I didn't get a chance to see if he replied to me because I had already gotten in bed. The last thing I heard was Spencer mumbling something in her sleep about giraffes eating her biology report.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Hanna called from the hallway, as Emily opened the curtains of the bedroom to reveal a just-risen sun and scenic view of the beach.

Groaning, I turned away from the intrusion of light and covered my head. Hanna bounced over to where I was laying and quickly removed the sheets, talking about how we had a big day ahead of us and there wasn't a minute to spare. Sitting up and stretching, I reached for the nightstand where my phone was only to find cold emptiness where the device was meant to be laying. I turned to spencer, who was still waking up next to me, and shook her shoulder.

"Hey Spence, do you know where my phone went?"

She shifted so that she was on her elbow facing me and muttered, "Nope, but I wouldn't be surprised if Adventure Time Barbie knew."

Jumping out of bed, I walked down the hall to wash my face and then raced downstairs to steal my phone back from Hanna. Right after it was out of her grip she mentioned that she might have sent Ezra a few texts.

I nervously scrolled through the conversation before I realized that he had invited me to a barbecue at his friend's beach house tonight. Apparently "I" had responded that if I was coming I'd have to bring my friends, and he just said the more the merrier. So, as butterflies danced about in my abdomen I just glared at Hanna while she pouted and laughingly said, "Hey, I didn't do it for the guys. There's free food!"

Unable to keep up my threatening look, I smiled and added, "It better be good for what you're putting me through."

"Hey, if my assumptions are right, you're about to have the time of your life."

Once we finished getting ready for the party, we called a cab that would take us to Ezra's friend Hardy's beach house. I played with the hem of my yellow v-neck shirt and toyed with the bottoms of my short denim shorts as the car pulled up to the house. After paying and thanking the driver, we all stepped out and I knocked on the front door.

A guy who I assumed to be Hardy answered the door and boomed, "Well you must be Aria! And you brought your homies I see. Come on in," and, whispering only to me but still quite loudly he added, "He's been DYING to see you again."

Ezra walked in from the back porch and made a face at Hardy. "I heard that," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

I guess our friends were out to get us today because Emily added, "Well, Aria practically sprinted out of the cab to get here."

I hushed my friends and laughed nervously, before meeting Ezra's eyes and smiling slightly.

"Why don't you all come outside?" Hardy gestured to the back door leading to the porch where guests were laughing and eating, some in beach chairs in the sand and some talking animatedly with one another.

Turning to look back at the girls, all of whom looked excited to be here, I smiled and started to follow Hardy. I felt my phone buzz in my purse and took it out to read a message from an unknown number. But then, I thought to myself, there weren't many people it could be.

_Now don't get too friendly with anyone in Florida, girl. It's easy for men to become distracted by a pretty face._

An uneasy feeling quickly rushed through me as I tried to tell myself this person had the wrong number. But I couldn't pretend.

* * *

**A/N: Uhh so yeah. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring/terrible. Let me know what you guys think and please review! It helps me make a better fic. You guys are wonderful, I'll try to update asap. :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
